The objectives of this research project are the biological and chemical characterization of the urate crystal induced chemotactic factor, elucidation of the cellular mechanism(s) by which PMNs descriminate and respond to specific chemotactic factors, and investigation of the role played by the chemotactic factors in inflammation. This coming fiscal year our efforts will be directed to the following interrelated areas; cellular pathways of cell activation following chemotactic factor-receptor interaction; production of anti-crystal induced chemotactic factor antibody and identification of other neutrophil derived chemotactic factors.